Yun Yun
Yun Jun Yun'Er (by Xiao Yan)|Also Known as = |species = Human |gender = Female|family = |occupation = Misty Cloud Sect Leader (Former) Flower Sect Leader |affiliation = Misty Cloud Sect (Former) Flower Sect |Dou Ranks = 9 Star Dou Zun - Dou Venerate (cultivation granted by Granny Hua) |Home = Jia Ma Empire |manhwa = Chapter 26 |Element = Wind |Hair Color = Black (Light Novel) Pale blue (Manhua) |Eye Color = |allies = |light novel = Chapter 131 |anime = Episode 1 |Status = Alive |age = |master = Yun Shan|disciple = Nalan Yanran|country = Jia Ma Empire|love interest = Xiao Yan|Chinese = 云韵|Pinyin = Yún yùn|Titles = Sect Master|continent = Dou Qi Continent|region = North-Western Region|city = Jia Ma Sacred City}} She is an ally of Xiao Yan and was the leader of the Misty Cloud Sect until it was disbanded by Xiao Yan. She later travelled to the central plains and became the sect leader of the Flower Sect on the insistence of Xiao Yan . Appearance Light Novel The lady in the sky was wearing a tight dress that covered her exquisite frame while wielding a strange looking longsword that was emitting a green colored light. Her black hair was held in place by a noble looking phoenix accessory. The beautiful and moving face of hers was very calm, revealing not the slightest change even when faced with a Magic Beast that was extremely well known in the Dou Qi continent. On the mysterious woman’s back was a pair of green colored wings that appeared slightly illusionary. Those were likely formed from the amalgamation of her Dou Qi. The transformation of Dou Qi into wings was a symbol of those who were Dou Wang or stronger. The mysterious woman lightly stood in the sky. Her calm and beautiful face carried a gracefulness and nobility that the simple dress she wore could not hide. Manhua She has pale white jade-like skin and pure white hair. She also has a graceful, thin curvy body and wears simple snow-white clothes along with a metal vest(sea's core vest) underneath her clothes(until she gives it away to Xiao Yan). Personality She has a very serious and stern personality. It has been stated that she has dedicated her entire life to the martial arts and is uninterested in matters such as love and romance. She develops a soft spot for Xiao Yan after their first encounter and fell in love with him. Plot Xiao Yan met Yun Yun at Magical Beast Mountain, where she was fighting with the Purple Crystal Winged Lion King to get the purple crystal. She was defeated by the Winged Lion King.Xiao Yan found her unconscious near his cave and took care of her. Yun Yun offered to introduce Xiao Yan to Gu He, but he refused. She then saw that his Qi Method was a low-tier one and thought that she would help him out with it. She left the cave to take a bath thus drawing wild beasts to it. Xiao Yan lured them away but received heavy injuries. Yun Yun took care of him during this time even though she was not accustomed to it. When making food for Xiao Yan, she accidentally added the aphrodisiac he had made previously. This made them uncontrollably lustful as Yun Yun could not control her Qi because of the Winged Lion's Seal. However with Yao Lao's help, Xiao Yan managed to avoid it.Lost her first kiss to Xiao Yan. Later with Xiao Yan's help, she obtained the Purple Crystal that left his Qi unstable because he had swallowed the Purple Amethyst Essence. She helped him stabilize his Qi and left him with a Qi Method, Dou Technique and her Sea Core Vest. They later on come into conflict due to her position as the sect leader of the Yun Lan sect due to the actions of the the first elder of the sect and the actions of Yun Shan the previous leader of the sect. Xiao Yan defeats the entire sect with the help of multiple allies and disbands the sect following which Yun Yun has complicated emotions due to her love for Xiao Yan and her positions as sect leader and hence decides to leave the Jia Ma empire to travel to the central plains. She and Nalan Yanran have joined Flower sect only because Yun Yun liked the atmosphere there. Therefore, she took a guest Elder position. She and Nalan Yanran stayed there for a prolonged period… originally, if no accident occurred, someone like she and Nalan Yanran would not stir much ripple within the Flower Sect. After all, with their strength, they can only be considered average within the Flower Sect. This situation had likely started on the second year after she and Nalan Yanran joined the Flower Sect. At that time, she and Nalan Yanran found a mountain within the territory of the Flower Sect to stay. Normally, no one came to visit them. Originally, the both of them also thought that the two of us were the only ones on the mountain. However, who could expect that Yun Yun would find a cave when she was randomly roaming around. There was an old woman with crippled legs within the cave. The temperament of this old woman was tricky and strange. She directly use her hand to strike Yun Yun and sent her flying after discovering her. Yun Yun had suffered some injuries because of this. However, she was not only not angry but had even delivered food to that old woman everyday… this delivery lasted for two years. After two years, that old woman was finally willing to leave the cave. She stayed together with them for a year. After that old woman had lived with them for one year, her temper became much better. At that time, they were finally aware that she calls herself Granny Hua. However, they were uncertain of just what she does. Moreover, they did not discover that she was an expert. However, this old granny did not seem to be able to live for long. She had reached the end of her life after having lived with them for a year. However, when she was about to reach her limit, she used a strange technique without explaining anything to seal all of her Dou Qi within Yun Yun's body. Moreover, she even gave Yun Yun a jade tablet and asked her to become the chief of the Flower Sect. They also felt that it was incredulous at that time. Yun Yun had personally examined this Granny Hua when rescuing her. There was not the least bit of Dou Qi within the latter’s body. However, from the performance of Granny Hua on her last day, she was obviously an extremely powerful person, whose strength is at the peak of the Dou Zun class. Yun Yun was quite helpless in the face of this kind of sudden situation. However, she was not interested in being the whatever chief of the Flower Sect. Therefore, after having buried Granny Hua, she continued to stay at that place. Who could have expected that the acting chief of the Flower Sect would actually suddenly appear half a year ago and ask Yun Yun to hand over the chief’s jade tablet. Yun Yun did not wish to be meddlesome. Therefore, she handed the jade tablet over after some thought. In the end, that woman had come looking for us soon after obtaining the jade tablet. This time around, she wants the Dou Qi of Granny Hua that was sealed within teacher’s body. She is only the acting chief. However, she also possess the strength of a four star Dou Zun. However, the one who is troublesome to deal with is not her. Instead, it is her male companion, Yaohua Liangjun. This person possess the strength of a six star Dou Zun. Yun Yun has obtained the inheritance of that Granny Hua but she is no match for the two. How can she refine that enormous amount of Dou Qi within a short period of time? Currently, that seal has already merged into her body. If one takes it out, it will definitely take Yun Yun's life. That evil woman clearly intends to take Yun Yun's life.” Fortunately, it seemed that Granny Hua has arranged something when she was still alive. Hence, quite a number of Elders are standing on teacher’s side. Hence, that woman don’t dare to forcefully snatch it. However, she had already issued a bet and wish to have a match with Yun Yun. It should originally be considered fair if it is a match. However, the Flower Sect possess a kind of strange rule. The rule is that a man and woman can fight an opponent together. In order words, that woman can fight together with Yaohua Liangjun. Yun Yun has already agreed to this match being irritated from being constantly pestered. Xiao Yan intervenes and raises the stakes of the match such that Yun Yun becomes the Sect Leader when they win. In duel, Xiao Yan did all by himself while Yun Yun was just watching. Hua Jin admit defeat. The match was really a joke. A four star Dou Zun and a six star Dou Zun were defeated in the hands of a two star Dou Zun. If this matter was to spread, it would really be a source of a joke. Trivia * She seems to be unable to take care of someone else. * She is unable to cook or do any chores. * She was called a "cold granny" by Yan Shi this might mean that she is a lot older than she appears. Light Novel * She was the one who agreed with Na Lan Yan Ran's request to cancel her marriage with Xiao Yan. * She has a more complicated relationship with Xiao Yan in the light novel than the manhua as she almost got raped by him (she put aphrodisiac in their food accidentally). Xiao Yan did lose his first kiss to her. * She left Xiao Yan a Dou Qi Technique and a Dou skill called Exploding Steps after he succumbed to the effects of Amethyst Essence.This technique did not appear in the manhua. * She along with Gu He,Yan Shi, Feng Li and others head to Tager Desert to get the Heavenly Flame for Gu He. She saves Xiao Yan from being killed by Yue Mei. * After Xiao Yan escapes with the Heavenly Flame, she volunteers to capture him. After meeting him and finding out his identity, she asks him to leave and stays behind to cover his escape. She asks him to join her in Misty Cloud Sect, which Xiao Yan harshly rejects, because of his matters with Yan Ran. This causes Yun Yun to become irritated at his behavior. * She is then saved by Yao Lao under the request of Xiao Yan and she is shocked that Xiao Yan is able to make a Dou Huang come to her help and feels that she has underestimated Xiao Yan. Yao Lao also apologizes for Xaio Yan's behavior, which calms Yun Yun. * Xiao Yan only realizes that Yun Zhi is Yun Yun when he returns to the Misty Cloud Sect to kill Yun Leng, and Yun Yun stands before him among the other Misty Cloud Sect Elders. * Yun Yun was instructed by Yun Shan to stop Xiao Yan from unleashing a Angry Buddha Lotus Flame to kill Yun Leng. She is unable to do so as Xiao Yan distracts her long enough to unleash the attack. * During Yun Shan's battle with Xiao Yan, she is stunned on realizing that Nalan Yanran has developed an admiration for Xiao Yan and comforts her. She then allows her to enter the Gate of Life and Death before telling her that she'll have to discuss this with Yun Shan first. * Yun Yun tries to attack Xiao Yan to prevent him from killing Yun Shan.After Yun Shan does a sneak attack on Xiao Yan, he throws her the Sea Core Vest stating that he'll have no relationship with her in the future, which greatly upsets her. * When the Misty Cloud Sect is sent to look for Xiao Yan, Yun Yun is part of the group. After the rest are distracted by Ya Fei's Shadow Guards, she appears in front of Xiao Yan. * She allows him to leave Jia Ma Empire and tells him to never return, though Xiao Yan states he'll be back for revenge, even though he's not sure when he'll return. He then hugs her, teases her and leaves Jia Ma Empire, causing Yun Yun to have complicated emotions.(Chapter 375) Category:Female Category:Misty Cloud Sect Category:Human Category:Dou Huang Category:Jia Ma Empire Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Allies Category:Flower Sect